Kidnapped
by balletvaki
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped while in a zoo. She's saved by a blonde boy she has never known. Only to find out who he is 7 years later. Dramione!


**Hi guys! This is my first ever dramione. I really wanted to try one so, here it is. Hope you like it. I know many may think: Hermione isn't that dumb. Well, yeah maybe she isn't but, she's 9, she didn't care that much or worry. And besides, if not for that this story couldn't have happen. Enjoy!**

I feel it will be a good day today. Mi mom and I are going to go to the zoo. She promised me she would take me if I got good grades. I honestly don't know why she placed that condition. I mean, I always get good grades – I'm the best of the class. My classmates tease me sometimes about it they call me nerdy Granger and stuff like that. But, I don't care, I like being smart. I wore my favorite skirt and a spaghetti-strap shirt. My mom had bought it to me when I was just 7 years old and, it still fit me though 2 years had already passed. I started wondering if I was going to stay like this all my life. We finally reached the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please." My mom asked for politely.

"Two adults?" The ticket man asked her. Like I said, I was too short. He couldn't even see me!

"No," she chuckled lightly and started brushing my fluffy hair. "Hermione is only 9 years old."

The man leaned forward. His eyes locked on mine and I gave him a 'what's wrong look' back. He flashed a terrifying smile at me. "What a lovely girl." He said and made me feel a little uncomfortable. He's voice was kind of rough and he didn't look like a nice man. His teeth were all crooked and were too small for his big, round face. He was obviously passed the weight limit too. We entered the zoo and he was quickly out of my thoughts.

We were inside and I gasped as I took in the wonder of the place around me. A wonderful balloon giraffe made me run over there. A guy was making balloon animals! Fascinated, I ran towards him immediately. He saw me running and I had caught his attention. I got there with a huge smile on my face, panting. He bent down to my height and grinned slowly, studying my face. His smile was perfect and warm. He was thin and had dark brown, short hair. His eyes were a beautiful honey brown.

"What a lovely girl," he said. "I'll make you a wonderful balloon animal but, I'm out of balloons, sorry." My face fell. "but, don't worry I have some more in my truck. Want to go with me for them?" he offered me his hand and I took it enthusiastically.

We head out towards the parking lot. Soon enough, we reached a black, old minivan. He opened the truck finally letting go of my hand and started looking for them. I waited impatiently. Suddenly, I remembered my mom. She should be terrified right now! I didn't tell her where I was going. She's probably worried sick! How dumb had I been to leave her side!

"I have to go! I have to tell my mom where I am." I shouted as I started running back. Suddenly, I crashed against something hard and fell to the floor. The man from the ticket booth grabbed my arms fiercely and got me off the floor.

"You're not going any where lovely." He said, lifting me by my arms letting my legs hanging. I started struggling to get lose but, gave up. Then, I started kicking his legs but, it didn't seem to have that big effect on him. He started walking towards the minivan.

"Let me go!" I said in a weak voice --- tears were getting the better of me. I took a deep breath and started screaming so somebody could hear me.

He let go of one arm and covered my mouth tightly. We reached the van and he let go of me. I fell to the ground again and started crawling away. The ticket booth man grabbed my ankles and pulled me, put my wrists together aggressively and the balloon guy placed some tape around them then flung me into the minivan's trunk.

We pulled out of the parking spot and I started crying like crazy. Then, we crashed. I bumped into the back seat and then saw that the two men were unconscious from the blow. But, another thing caught my attention. A blonde boy about my age was standing in front of the van with a sort of stick in his arm. He was with wide eyes and dropped jaw – amazed at something. He shook his head and went to help me out.

"Thanks!" I yelled at him.

"N-no problem. I-I saw them take you away." we spotted a knife on the van and he grabbed it warily looking at me for approval. I nodded encouragingly. He cut the tape slowly and I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"Thank you so much! I was really scared." I finally let go with tears still coming out of my eyes.

"You—" he was cut off by a blonde man that came and took the stick away from his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to grab my…" he trailed off and eyed me with disgust in his eyes. "What are you doing with her?" he asked pointing at me aggressively. I flinched.

"She needed help and—" he was cut off again by his father, who grabbed his arm and started yanking him away. I grabbed his hand not wanting to be alone again. What if they woke up? He squeezed it and then let go.

"You aren't supposed to hang out with muggles, Draco. We're purebloods." He whispered sternly so quietly I wasn't sure if I had heard right. Probably not, since muggles and purebloods weren't real words.

I stayed planted there with fear taking deep breaths with my eyes closed until I heard someone call my name. I turned around quickly and hugged my mother.

"Hermione, where were you?! I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you run—" she stopped short as she noticed the van and men. "What happened? Did they hurt you?" I started sobbing and she understood. She carried me gently and I sobbed in her shoulder. She started crying too. "Are you okay baby?" she asked stroking my hair soothingly. I nodded.

"a-a boy h-helped me." I answered, my voice breaking.

"What boy?"

"I don't know his name." but, I will remember him forever.

I

promised myself I would find him again someday.

_**7 years later…**_

"You think you're the best huh Potter? Just because you saved a girl from a lake when she wasn't going to drown at all! It was stupid, Potter!" Malfoy said, teasing Harry as always. He had just a first year girl from drowning though Malfoy thought she was faking it.

"Just shut up Malfoy!" I yelled at him. With my mask well placed. I loved that boy so much and, fighting with him every day wasn't easy. I had a special weakness for blondes since that blonde boy saved me. I _had _searched for him but, found nothing. His friends made oh! Noises and Malfoy grinned looking at me with gently and then it turned mocking.

"A little aggressive Granger." He said leaning towards me, his face barely 2 inches away. I stopped breathing. Then, he turned his attention back to Harry. "I've saved people too you know Potter."

"Why would you help anyone but, yourself?" Harry asked disbelieving. I realized I was still not breathing and started gasping for air. They looked at me questionably and I composed myself.

"I saved a girl on a zoo once when I was 9. She was about by age too and had the cutest f-fluffy brown… hair…" he trailed off looking at me with wide eyes. I choked on my own spit and started coughing like crazy.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Draco asked worried then, backed away. "Can't even swallow right can you Granger?" he asked, his teasing self back again.

"In a zoo?!" I managed to choke out, my breathing hard.

"Yeah, why?" he asked warily.

"N-nothing." I looked at him carefully. Surely he wasn't. He couldn't be! Sure, he had blonde hair but…oh my god! It _was _him! To think I had fancied him since the first year and to think all this time I had been looking for a person I already knew and loved! It was him, it had to be.

"Let's go Hermione." Ron said pulling me.

"I'll… stay here a little bit." I said still looking at Draco, dazed. He was looking at me too. Ron looked at me as if I was crazy but, left. I guess he knew I could hex Draco if he tried anything. Harry left too.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go wait for me in the common room. I'll be right there." They left without a second thought. We started at each other for a minute then he walked closer and I walked back until I hit a tree. I gasped and he laughed his beautiful laugh lightly. He placed both his arms against the trunk of the tree leaving my head between them. My pulse started rising.

"Is it you Hermione? Are you the girl I saved?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah, I am." I said in a small voice.

"You don't know how long I've waited to find you." He said leaning closer slowly, not sure if that would be okay with me.

"Same here." I answered in barely a whisper. He brushed his lips with mine, so soft and gentle. I, shocked, didn't move an inch. I stayed motionless with my eyes wide open. He backed away ashamed.

"Sorry." He said looking down and started walking away. I reached for his hand and pulled him back.

"Don't be." I said and gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back and then our lips were pretty busy at the moment.

The kiss was gentle, tender and very sweet. Draco's hands went to my face, his hands caressing me softly. My fingers tangled in his silky blonde hair as I stood on the tip of my toes. Draco chuckled lightly as he noticed and bent down. He released my cheeks and hugged my waist bringing me closer. I locked my hands together behind his neck. We broke off some seconds later gasping for air, and a grin stretched across my face as did in his.

"Finally found you." We both said and hugged. I kept my promise.

**So, what did you think? Was it good? I hope you enjoyed it and review please! Getting reviews gets me so happy! =D please please! Would you like this fiction in Draco's POV? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
